


Festival of Lights

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hanukkah, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a bad boyfriend. Unless you let the curtains catch on fire.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanitysxCreation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/gifts).



> If I've screwed things up terribly re Hanukkah traditions, please let me know.

“On the first day of Hanukkah my true love gave to meeeeee!”  
  
Ori snorted. “That’s not the song you’re supposed to sing.”  
  
“Well, someone hasn’t taught me the proper song yet,” Kíli shrugged, sliding his arm around Ori’s waist. He looked contemplative at the menorah, no wait, the _Hannukiah,_  standing in the window, two candles burning. “It’s pretty. And hopefully the curtains will not catch on fire.”  
  
Ori glanced at the fairly wide gap between the burning candles and the curtains. “As long as you leave the curtains alone I think we’re safe.”  
  
Kíli hummed noncommittally and Ori snickered and elbowed him lightly. “Seriously, what would you want with the curtains anyway?”  
  
“There could be a curtain emergency.”  
  
“I think the curtains catching on fire is an emergency,” Ori said drily.  
  
“You make a fair point,” Kíli admitted and leaned down to press a kiss on Ori’s nose. “Well?”  
  
“Well? Well what?”  
  
“I’m waiting for the singing to begin.”  
  
Ori squirmed and Kíli tsked. “If you don’t sing I will, and I can’t think of a greater threat than that. No wait, I’ll tell _Dori_!”

When Ori turned his head to mock-glare at his boyfriend, Kíli was wearing a very innocent expression. “Traditions are very important. Tradition makes my parents buy me many many Christmas gifts.”  
  
When Ori didn’t look entirely convinced the innocent look turned pleading. “It’s my first Hanukkah, you need to sing the song. Otherwise it’ll be like Christmas without the tree.”  
  
“Fine,” Ori sighed, and no, he was not at all getting fluttery inside his stomach over the bright grin Kíli gave him.  
  
He cheated a little with the song, singing only the first and fifth stanzas of Ma'oz Tzur, but it wasn’t like Kíli would be able to tell. And it wasn’t really cheating as another sort of tradition. Regardless of what Dori might have to say about it.

Perhaps it was fortunate that he cut it short, because when he looked back at Kíli (having avoided- no having _focused_ on the menorah while he sang) his boyfriend had a slightly glazed expression on his face.  
  
“Kíli?”  
  
Kíli blinked and held up his hand, one index finger raised. “One, wow. That was really pretty.” A second finger popped up. “And two, yeah, so when we’ve our tenth anniversary I might have learnt that song.” A third finger. “What did it mean?” A fourth. “Really _really_ pretty. I didn’t know you could sing.” And then finally the thumb. “Why didn’t I know you could sing? I’m a bad boyfriend.”  
  
“You’re not a bad boyfriend. Unless you let the curtains catch on fire.”  
  
“Can you sing something else?”  
  
“Maybe later.” And before Kíli could use his puppy-dog eyes: “Don’t you want to eat now? Latkes and-“  
  
“Doughnuts!”  
  
“S _ufganiyot.”  
  
“_ Bless you,” Kíli nodded, snickering when Ori sighed. “Sorry. Feel free to mock me for having a holiday having very little to do with what it’s supposed to be about. Or blame my parents. Mum and dad used to have one of those nativity scenes yeah? But instead of Jesus there was a tiny Santa Claus. And Fíli broke one of the wise men one year and then we got an Action Man to replace him.”  
  
“ _Fíli_ broke him?”  
  
“That’s my story and I’m sticking with it,” Kíli said and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“If you say so,” Ori said, entirely unconvinced. He tugged on Kíli’s arm. “C’mon. Food.”  
  
“Hey,” Kíli said just as they went into the kitchen. “If we use oil instead of water based lube, can we have Hanukkah sex?”


End file.
